


Someday we'll meet again

by Sevnaria



Series: We are here [10]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, But you already knew that, Changkyun is awesome, Enlistment, I Made Myself Cry, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lack of Communication, M/M, Not Beta Read, OT7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21722908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevnaria/pseuds/Sevnaria
Summary: Hyunwoo's enlisting and sucks at communicating....Kihyun is not a happy camper.
Relationships: Son Hyunwoo | Shownu/Yoo Kihyun
Series: We are here [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1358332
Comments: 15
Kudos: 90





	Someday we'll meet again

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Monsta X's "Find You", it's Shownu's part in the chorus. 
> 
> (don't mind me sobbing in the distance)

Deafening silence followed Hyunwoo’s statement. Six faces of incomprehension stared up at him where he stood in front of them all. They were seated in their living room, where Hyunwoo had gathered them to make his announcement.

Hyungwon managed to collect himself first.

“You’re leaving in two months? But that’s-”

“Right after our comeback promotions has ended, yeah”, Hyunwoo cut Hyungwon’s sputtering off. “That was the plan.”

“Plan?” Jooheon frowned. 

Hyunwoo was about to answer him when another voice joined the conversation, the tone dangerously calm.

“How long have you known?” Kihyun looked right at Hyunwoo, who had to fight the urge to run away. Kihyun’s eyes weren’t supposed to look that cold, especially not when turned towards Hyunwoo. 

The older swallowed down the growing feeling of shame. “The date was set a couple of months ago”, he admitted.

As soon as Hyunwoo stopped talking Kihyun stood up and left the room without another word. They all listened as Kihyun shuffled in the hallway and winced as the outer door finally slammed shut behind him. Hyunwoo had been frozen in place but the loud noise startled him into action and he made to follow Kihyun. 

“Hyung, don’t”, Minhyuk said and Hyunwoo hesitated. 

“I think he needs some time”, Hoseok advised and Hyunwoo sighed but nodded in agreement.

Changkyun got to his feet and went to his room without so much as looking at Hyunwoo and the leader had never felt like such a complete failure. He sank down in Kihyun’s abandoned spot between Minhyuk and Hoseok. 

“I’m really sorry that I kept it from you guys for so long”, Hyunwoo said and leant forward, placing his face in his hands. “I just didn’t know how to tell you and we’ve been preparing for this comeback and... a whole bunch of other stupid, insufficient excuses.” He was getting ready to receive the remaining members’ harsh words and subsequently leave to wallow in self pity. The hard finger flick against his temple, however, came unexpected and he let out a yelp as he cradled the side of his head. 

“You should have just told us as soon as you decided”, Minhyuk said, hand still hovering next to Hyunwoo’s head. “Especially Kihyun.” 

“I hope you realize that it’s gonna take him a while to forgive you”, Hyungwon supplied helpfully before his features twisted into a big grin. “As for me, I’ll settle for you doing my portion of the chores for the rest of the week and we’re good.”

“Oh, we can do that?” Minhyuk’s eyes sparkled but Jooheon pointed out that Minhyuk had already taken his revenge with the finger flick. 

“But you can take me out for meat some day and I’ll consider us even”, Jooheon smirked at Hyunwoo and the leader thought he should be grateful for the simple, but probably expensive, request. 

“Sure, I guess I owe you that much”, he turned to Hoseok and raised a brow, waiting for the other’s demand. 

“Make me leader while you’re gone?” he grinned. “Just kid-”

“I wouldn’t want it any other way”, Hyunwoo said sincerely and looked to his second-in-command. “Honestly, that was already in the works.”

Hoseok looked at him dumbfounded and Hyunwoo told him about how he and the management had agreed that Hoseok would be the best person to take over the position when Hyunwoo left. 

While the others congratulated Hoseok, Hyunwoo snuck away and made his way to Changkyun’s room. He gave the door a few knocks before going inside after hearing Changkyun’s humming of consent. 

“Can we talk?” Hyunwoo asked as he entered and saw Changkyun sitting by his desk, scribbling in a notebook. 

“It’s a free country”, Changkyun muttered but continued his writing. Hyunwoo walked up next to him and leaned against the side of the desk. 

“I didn’t mean to keep it a secret, I just didn’t know how to tell you.” 

“That’s a sucky excuse”, Changkyun muttered and put away the notebook. He looked at Hyunwoo and, without warning, punched him in the right thigh, hard. 

Hyunwoo swore and rubbed at the spot where Changkyun’s fist had hit him but some of the pain seemed to subside when he noticed that Changkyun had a small smile on his face. 

“Am I forgiven?” Changkyun seemed to ponder for a while, dramatically tapping his chin. Then he hit Hyunwoo again, same spot, even harder. The words escaping Hyunwoo’s mouth were not what he wanted Changkyun to ever hear but he couldn’t help it. He was not looking forward to the inevitable bruise that was sure to appear and he didn’t dare think about their dance practice the next day. 

“It’s a start”, Changkyun shrugged and put on his headphones, not so subtly signaling that the conversation was over. 

Hyunwoo assumed that Changkyun had gotten out most of the anger out of his system, enough so that he considered them good. 

Now he only had to make up with Kihyun. Surely his boyfriend would only need some time to cool down and then they could talk it out, right?

~~~ 

Wrong.

Hyunwoo had been stupidly optimistic to assume that Kihyun would calm down after a few hours. When his boyfriend finally returned to the dorm, the rest of the members had gone to sleep and Hyunwoo was left sitting alone in the kitchen, clutching a cup of tea in his hands. 

“Kihyun”, he said when the other tried to walk past him to his room. The shorter male just looked at Hyunwoo without saying anything. He didn’t need to use any words, his gaze expressive enough. Hyunwoo saw a lot of anger and nothing to suggest that Kihyun was ready to hear him out. So he didn’t try to stop the other from leaving and put away the cup before heading to his own bed, which he hadn’t used for weeks. 

Needless to say, Hyunwoo didn’t sleep very well that night. 

Once morning came and they all gathered for breakfast, it became clear to Hyunwoo that it would take a long time for Kihyun to forgive him. Their main vocal talked to everyone except him and refused to even spare him a glance, even when Hyunwoo made attempts to start up a conversation. The others noticed that something was off but wisely chose not to bring it up, it didn’t take a genius to figure out that Kihyun wouldn’t want to talk about it. 

This continued for several days, Hyunwoo trying to reach out to Kihyun, only to get ignored or shut down with a piercing look or a single harsh word. Hyunwoo didn’t exactly admit defeat, but he was getting tired of his attempts resulting in nothing. So he stopped. 

He didn’t ignore Kihyun per se, but he did stop trying to create a dialogue. He would point out things to Kihyun during practice but he wouldn’t ask him to go for a coffee or watch a movie, just the two of them. It hurt Hyunwoo, not spending time alone with Kihyun and barely talking, but not as much as it hurt to receive an ice cold ‘no’ whenever he asked for something. This took a toll on the whole group, Minhyuk told Hyunwoo that they all felt uncomfortable because ‘mom and dad’ were fighting. Hyunwoo only responded that he had tried everything and nothing had worked. 

One night, they were all sitting in front of the tv, watching some movie Jooheon had wanted to see. Without meaning to, Hyunwoo had ended up next to Kihyun and tried his hardest to resist the urge to wrap his arms around his boyfriend like he normally would. _Or were they even boyfriends anymore?_ That thought made Hyunwoo cold to his core, was this fight actually a break up? He hadn’t thought about it before but maybe Kihyun considered them done with each other. After all, wasn’t some form of communication a requirement for a relationship? Hyunwoo tried to swallow down the lump that had formed in his throat but he was beginning to find it hard to even breathe. 

He stood up abruptly, accidentally stepping on Kihyun’s foot.

“Watch it”, the other snarled. Kihyun had never snarled at him before.

“Sorry”, Hyunwoo managed to choke out and left the room in a hurry, ignoring the questioning looks that followed him. 

He practically ran towards the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, barely managing to lock the door with his trembling hands. Then he sank to the floor and tried to take a few deep breaths to calm down, back against the door. Once he was able to do that much, the tears finally came. He grabbed the closest towel and held it to his face to muffle his sobs, deliberately ignoring the knocks on the door.

“Hyung?” Oh god, they had sent poor Changkyun to check up on him. 

“I’m okay”, Hyunwoo said, but the crack in his voice was probably not very convincing. Nonetheless, Changkyun seemed satisfied since Hyunwoo could hear him walking away. Free to go back to his pity party, Hyunwoo resumed crying and didn’t care about the tears and snot getting all over the towel. 

“Hey”, another voice accompanied the knocks this time, a voice that sounded as tired as Hyunwoo felt. “Can we talk?”

Hyunwoo didn’t know if he wanted to throw the door open and seek comfort in Kihyun’s arms or scream at him to leave. So he chose a third option. 

“Give me a minute”, he said and wiped his face the best he could. He stood and looked at himself in the mirror, red blotches and puffy eyes was not a good look on him. He splashed some cold water on his face and dried it off before turning to open the door.

Kihyun took a step back when the door opened and Hyunwoo could tell by his eyes growing comically wide that he hadn’t expected the ‘just-stopped-crying’ face. Then he seemed to remember that he was supposed to be mad at Hyunwoo and just grunted at him to follow him.

Hyunwoo walked behind Kihyun into his room and carefully closed the door behind them. He hesitated before taking a seat next to his boyf-, Kihyun, on the bed and tried to look him in the eyes, but Kihyun stubbornly turned away. 

“Look”, Hyunwoo said when it became apparent that he would have to start the conversation. “I’m sorry Ki, I didn’t mean for it to happen like this. I think I was probably in denial myself and I didn’t want to think about it. So I held off telling you for as long as I could and I know I shouldn’t have but-” 

“It’s not just that!” Kihyun snapped and so the dam had finally broken, words flowing out of him like an untamed flood. “It isn’t about you keeping it from all of us, it’s about you not telling me. I’m supposed to be your boyfriend and yet you keep something this big a secret? You couldn’t bother to mention in in any of the millions of conversations we’ve had since you found out about it? You couldn’t just talk to me, use your words like a goddamn normal human being?” 

“I didn’t mean to-”

“Not only that”, Kihyun raged on and ignored Hyunwoo’s attempt to defend himself. “But did it ever occur to you that I might miss you while you’re gone? I mean, I’m sure I’ve told you repeatedly that I love you.” Kihyun’s voice grew quieter towards the end of his rant and Hyunwoo strained his ear to hear the last words before Kihyun laid down and buried his face in his pillow. His shaking shoulders betrayed him and Hyunwoo only held back for a few seconds before placing a hand on Kihyun’s back. When the younger didn’t shake him off, Hyunwoo moved to lay down beside him and caressed his neck and back with gentle movements. None of them said anything until Kihyun stilled and slowly turned his face towards Hyunwoo, who held his hand on the small of Kihyun’s back. 

“I’m really sorry”, Hyunwoo whispered. 

“I am too”, Kihyun sighed and used the corner of his pillow to wipe away the last of his tears. “I didn’t mean to give you the silent treatment but I was just so angry, all the time.” To Hyunwoo’s surprise, Kihyun let out a short laugh. “If Changkyun hadn’t forced my hand just now I might have held out until you left.”

“What did he say?” 

“That if we had a divorce he would move in with Jacob and join The Boyz instead, and I think he meant it.”

Hyunwoo snorted. “Knowing Changkyun, he probably did. But I guess I owe him.”

“Yeah”, Kihyun mumbled and stretched out a hand to stroke Hyunwoo’s cheek. “I don’t want a divorce.” Hyunwoo turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the palm of Kihyun’s hand. 

“That’s one thing we agree on.” 

“We also agree that you’re an idiot with some serious communication issues”, Kihyun grinned and then relented. “And I guess, so am I.”

“What a pair”, Hyunwoo mused and moved closer to Kihyun, nuzzling his neck. 

“I guess we deserve each other.” Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo and pressed his lips to the top of his head. 

They were both drifting off to sleep when a yell cut through the silence. 

“Use your own towel next time, or I’ll move in with Jacob anyway!”

**Six weeks later**

Taking a deep breath, Hyunwoo took a last sweeping look of his room, making sure he hadn’t forgotten everything. He was carrying a duffel bag containing what he would need while he was gone, he’d been told to only bring his bare necessities. Which obviously included, don’t tell anyone, the photo album that Kihyun had given him, packed with pictures of the two of them. 

Lining Hyunwoo’s way to the door stood all the members, his brothers through thick and thin. They had decided to say their goodbyes at the dorm, where they could do it in the privacy of their home instead of in front of hundreds of screaming fans. Their manager would then take Hyunwoo to the military base where he would perform his basic training. 

Changkyun gave him a tight hug and told him that he would visit so many times that Hyunwoo would get sick of him.

Jooheon whined about how he had to find someone else to buy him meat now, but Hyunwoo could spot traces of crying on the rapper’s cheeks. 

Minhyuk was, for once, not all sunshine and smiles. He had a steady stream of tears running down his cheeks and silently hugged Hyunwoo for a good while. 

Hyungwon kept his tone light and tried to convince everyone that they would barely have time to miss each other before the leader would be back again.

Hoseok told Hyunwoo that he would call him and pester him about leadership advice and that he would probably make a better leader than Hyunwoo anyway. 

“I don’t doubt it”, Hyunwoo grinned before Hoseok pulled him in for a hug and told him that he’d better hurry back.

Kihyun wrapped his arms around Hyunwoo’s neck and smiled up at him.

“Have I told you that the buzz cut is a good look on you?”

“About a hundred times I think, and I’ve only had it for two days.”

“That sounds about right”, Kihyun’s smile faltered a bit and Hyunwoo embraced him before either of them could start crying, again. They had done enough of that the night before and Hyunwoo knew the manager was waiting for him downstairs. He pulled back to give Kihyun a last kiss and the fact that no one made gagging noises in the background was a testament to the serious mood. 

Far too soon, Hyunwoo had to remove himself from Kihyun’s arms and put his shoes on. Before going out through the door, he took a good look at all of them. 

“Hyungwon’s right for once, you won’t have time to miss me before I’m back.” He put on a genuine smile. “And I know you’ll manage just fine without me, remember that our monbebes are counting on you.”

“Just leave already”, Jooheon groaned and wiped his face on his sleeves.. 

“Yeah, you sound like you’re never coming back”, Hyungwon rolled his eyes that were suspiciously red. 

“See you soon”, Kihyun said and Hyunwoo met his gaze. It wasn’t cold or angry this time, it was warm and full of love. 

“Yeah”, Hyunwoo stepped outside. “See you soon.” 

Then he shut the door.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is way overdue but I finally found my motivation again and figured out how I wanted to do this. I tried to do my research but decided to keep the actual enlistment part vague and focused on Hyunwoo and Kihyun's difficulties in communication instead. I haven't been this happy with something I've written for a long time so I hope you liked it!
> 
> For those of you wondering, I will keep writing these stories with Wonho as a part of Monsta X. Is it maybe me denying reality? Possibly, and I also don't want to write about him leaving, so you know, he's staying. Also, I haven't completely given up hope yet!
> 
> Leave kudos or something if this made you laugh or cry or experience feelings (of any kind). Thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
